


Un épilogue

by Hasuruzaf



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, La passe miroir, La tempête des échos, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasuruzaf/pseuds/Hasuruzaf
Summary: Une épilogue du tome 4, qui manque terriblement à cette série merveilleuse qu'est la passe miroir.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Un épilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'on avait tous besoin d'un épilogue.

Elle était assise en face d’eux. Dans leur maisonnée, installée sur ce qui fut autrefois un bout de l’Ancien monde. C’était toujours un calvaire de venir jusque chez eux, elle qui détestait les longs voyages. Les arcadiens étaient des gens difficiles à convaincre de leur accorder des faveurs de transport. Les arcadiens étaient des gens difficiles tout court. 

Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée qu’ils eussent choisi l’endroit pour autre chose que la tranquillité que ce lieu leur procurait. A tous les deux. A tous les quatre. Ainsi isolés sur ce bout de continent, dans ce village adossé à cette grande colline, il était toujours un peu difficile de ne pas se sentir vexée quand elle allait leur rendre visite. Ils étaient loin de tout. Loin de tous. Pourtant Ophélie et Thorn lui rendaient visite régulièrement, et elle se doutait qu’ils faisaient de même pour leurs autres connaissances. Les voyages en miroir de ceux qu’elle avait toujours considérés comme ses propres enfants, en dépit de la dureté qu’elle pouvait parfois avoir pour Ophélie, étaient auparavant suffisants pour apporter de leurs nouvelles à Bérénilde et que celle-ci soit tranquille pour quelques temps. Apparemment, la restructuration du monde avait rendu plus simple la traversé des miroirs d’un continent à l’autre. Mais depuis que Sophie était arrivée, ou plutôt que Thorn et Ophélie avaient choisi Sophie, les visites en provenance de son miroir de salon étaient moins fréquentes, et surtout ne permettaient pas à Bérénilde d’admirer sa petite nièce. Sa petite fille. Et l’arrivée de Thomas n’avait pas non plus arrangé les choses. 

Alors aujourd’hui, elle était là, en face de ces deux amants, qu’il est vrai parfois elle enviait. Elle savait qu’en dessous de cette table ils se tenaient la main. Enfin, ce qui leur restait de main. Quelle idée d’échanger ses doigts contre sa liberté. Ophélie s’en accommodait bien pourtant. Mais Ophélie était de celles qui s’accommodaient de tout. Bérénilde n’en était que plus fière. 

Victoire était dans le jardin, si on pouvait appeler cela un jardin étant donné que celui-ci n’avait en apparence pas d’autre limite que la fin de l’herbe en contrebas de la colline, avec sa nièce et son neveu. Elle les dépassait en âge et en taille, mais elle avait été la plus heureuse des petites filles quand à 12 ans, son grand cousin qu’elle adorait de toute son âme lui avait demandé d’être la marraine de Sophie. Elle prenait ce rôle très à cœur, encore aujourd’hui, du haut de ses 23 ans. Bérénilde aurait parfois voulu ne jamais quitter cette maison, ne jamais quitter cette famille. Elle savait que Ophélie et Thorn lui auraient accordé le moindre de ses caprices. Mais elle vivait aux côtés de Farouk. Un grand enfant, qui lui aussi avait besoin d’elle. 

Thorn, qui lui avait servi le thé, avait depuis quelques années maintenant une moue souriante plutôt disgracieuse qui détonnait sur son visage plus encore que ses quelques cicatrices. C’en était aussi énervant que jouissif. 

« Voulez-vous bien dire à cette tasse de se tenir tranquille ? Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher mon habit parce que vous ne maîtrisez pas vos émotions suffisamment pour tenir à carreaux les objets dans votre maison » s’exclama Bérénilde 

Ophélie sourit. Plus les années passaient plus elle souriait. Bérénilde se demandait si eux-mêmes voyaient la même chose sur le visage de Bérénilde. La joie de voir sa fille grandir chaque jour qui passe. Elle savait que bientôt Victoire voudrait partir à la conquête du monde, à la découverte de cultures différentes, même si des cultures elle en voyait déjà au Pôle suite à la réintroduction des peuples pré-déchirure et à tout le mic-mac géopolitique qui continuait encore aujourd'hui d’être un éternel désordre. Elle savait qu’elle devait la soutenir dans sa volonté de s’émanciper. C’était difficile, mais nécessaire pour son bonheur. Et jamais Bérénilde ne refuserait à sa fille d’être heureuse, pas si elle pouvait un jour l’être comme l’étaient ces deux imbéciles devant elle. L’une sans doigts, l’autre sans griffes. 

Bérénilde n’avait toujours pas exactement compris comment ils avaient perdu ces choses en passant dans « l’Envers ». « C’est un échange équivalent » avait répondu Thorn. Bérénilde n’avait pas compris pourquoi rentrer dans cet Envers s’était avéré plutôt simple, mais pour en ressortir il leur avait été nécessaire de se défaire d’une partie d'eux-même, physique ou non. Toujours est-il qu’après les aurevoirs d’Ophélie peu de temps après le renouveau du monde, avec la promesse de ramener son neveu coincé dans ce qu'elle appelait "un entre-deux", ils étaient tous deux rentrés la nuit même comme si de rien était. Elle se rappelle avoir été estomaquée de voir Victoire courir se jeter dans les bras de Thorn. Elle se rappelle du soulagement de les voir tous les deux en vie, du bon côté. Du côté entier. Elle se rappelle les longues conversations qui ont suivies. Ophélie qui avait déjà fait don de ses doigts, avait aussi donné un organe à cet Envers. Un organe sans lequel elle ne pouvait concevoir. « Il m’était inutile de toute façon » avait déclaré Ophélie face à la stupeur que devait exprimer Bérénilde à ce moment. Et Thorn lui, avait donné ses griffes. « Elles m’étaient inutiles de la même manière, et un peu plus que cela même » avait continué son neveu. 

Bérénilde ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans ses griffes. Même si le monde avait changé, il n’était pas pour autant plus sûr pour y vivre. Elle avait besoin de protection pour protéger ceux qu’elle aimait. Mais eux n’avaient ni besoin de griffes, ni besoin d’enfant pour se sentir heureux et en sécurité. Au lieu de leur donner de sa pitié, elle les avait vus sous un nouveau jour. 

Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, après ces manques dans leurs corps, ils avaient deux sublimes enfants qu’elle adorait de tout son être. Oh comme elle aimerait leur proposer de venir vivre avec elle quelques temps. Eux et leurs parents. 

Thorn et Ophélie, qui décidément avaient décidé dès le jour de leur naissance que leurs vies défieraient toutes les étiquettes des anciennes arches que Bérénilde connaissaient, étaient devenus parents de manière assez inhabituelle. Ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, le jour où, des années après avoir combattu Dieu, ils s’étaient rendus dans ce qu’autre fois avaient été l’Observatoire des Dérivations et n’était aujourd’hui qu’un centre hospitalier de la province de Babel-la-Neuve. Ophélie et Thorn n’aimaient pas cet endroit, mais devaient rendre visite à un ancien camarade d’Ophélie que Bérénilde ne connaissait pas bien, un certain docteur Cosmos. Ils étaient revenus de leur voyage à Babel, ou New Babel comme disent les autochtones, chez Bérénilde avec une petite fille, âgée de 3 mois tout au plus. Bérénilde n’avait pu tirer de cette histoire que la mort prématurée de la génitrice de l’enfant à l’hôpital et l’amour inconditionnel qui se dégageait des deux nouveaux parents pour la petite qu’ils présentaient à Victoire. Puis 5 ans plus tard, Sophie avait eu le droit à un petit frère, Thomas. Celui-ci avait trouvé place dans la famille d’Ophélie et Thorn le jour où ils avaient trouvé le petit bonhome seul dans leur compartiment de cabine de bateau lorsqu’ils étaient partis saluer la famille d’Ophélie sur Anima. 

Et aujourd’hui ils étaient quatre. Ophélie travaille à la restauration de l’Histoire dans un musée de la ville voisine. Thorn fait des comptes. Bérénilde ne sait pas trop pour qui ou pour quoi. Mais il fait des comptes. Et son bureau autrefois bien rangé ressemble aujourd’hui à celui de l’ex-ambassadeur. Parfois Bérénilde a honte quand elle voit à quel point elle reste inchangée à comparé de ces deux amants. Mais parfois elle se rappelle la manière dont elle était plus jeune, de tout ce qu’elle a vécu, de la douceur qu’elle se surprend à avoir avec d’autres personnes que Victoire. Et surtout elle se regarde à travers les yeux d’Ophélie et de Thorn. 

Eux qui sont heureux et que rien ne semble ébranler. 

Eux qui sont sans doigts. Sans griffes. Et sans Dieu.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant donner envie à d'autres gens d'écrire des épilogues ! Je suis loin d'avoir le même style que C.D. mais la frustration que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ressentie à la fin de ce dernier tome m'a obligé à sortir de ma flemme et m'écrire un épilogue.


End file.
